Inner city Vs Outer space: Round 2
by Death metal Valkyrie
Summary: The boys fought off the invaders once before but now they're back and this time it's personal. Pest/OC Rated M for drug use and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I threw togther a while ago, I don't know if it's worth continuing though let me know if you want to see more.  
**

**Thanks guys  
**

She stepped out into the cold London air, it was nothing she wasn't used to, but still, a shiver ran through her as she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. The young girl crossed the empty road and stood outside a decrepit bus shelter. The huge building she had come from loomed overhead, she stared up at it filled with contempt, longing for the life she had so recently been forced to leave. It had been two weeks since she'd been brought here and she hated it; not speaking to anyone, rarely daring to leave her home after dark, she was a prisoner to this horrid block of flats and this dreadful area. So lost in her thoughts, the girl hadn't noticed the figure cycling towards her.

"Aright love?" She jumped, startled by his sudden presence and spun around to face him. "Not seen you 'round here before" His demeanour was friendly but the girl new he was just sizing her up.

"Mhm" she hummed in agreement, too wary of him to talk.

"You got a problem?" He was irked by her lack of reply

"No, I just-" she began to answer but was cut of by the strangers giggles as he heard her Scottish accent.

"You really ain't from 'round here" he chuckled "that is some bad luck innit!"

"Is that a threat?" She spat at him, finding her confidence.

"Nah love, that's a fact!" He had began to cycle in a small circle around her "Unless..You're interested" He gestured to himself with a sly smile before adjusting his woollen hat.

The girl rolled her eyes and said nothing, tired of the conversation, hoping to see the bus she glanced down the street, seemingly ignoring the strangers mocking.

"Hmph, Your choice love, good luck out there"

To her relief he had already continued off down the road when she turned back around. A few moments later she boarded the bus and was on her way to central London.

All day her mind wandered as she strolled around the city one thing never leaving her thoughts for long, the strangers words niggled at her like a loose tooth. Did she really stand out that much? How was she going to survive around here?

Before she knew it the sun was setting and it was time to return home.

When she arrived back she headed straight for her bedroom, knowing it would be futile to try to talk to her mother, they hadn't had a real conversation since _he_ left and she was sick of trying, looking into her mother's empty eyes had become to painful. She threw herself onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly

1:34am the clock shone as she was awoken from her light slumber, she sat upright and looked around in the darkness as if to identify what had roused her. Then she heard it, that unmistakeable sound, sobbing echoed through the tiny flat a sound she couldn't bare to listen to so she dressed quickly, reached for the small metal box she kept under her bed and silently slipped out of the flat. The air in the hall was chilly but better to be cold than stuck in there she thought. Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked towards the stairwell, she was reminded of how lonely she was. Tears began to roll down her cheeks silently as she sat down on the cold stone steps and began to roll up a joint from the box she carried with her. Soon she felt better but the tears kept flowing, probably been backed up for too long she thought when suddenly the serenity of the stairwell was interrupted.

"Moses?" A voice came from the stairs above "Moses, is you blazin' without me down there blood?"

"Shit!" she swore under her breath, joint still captured between her lips as she attempted to waft the smoke away while footsteps grew ever closer.

"Don't hold out on me bruv"

In seconds they were face to face.

"You again?" the girl exclaimed in a hushed tone, recognising the tasselled woollen hat the boy wore and he grinned at the sight of her

"Couldn't keep away eh?" he said smugly

"I live here" she replied unimpressed by his cockiness

"In the block? You for real blood?" He seemed surprised "I knew you was a cool one soon as I saw you, you get me?"

He winked and pointed to the joint in her hand, "Hook me up, yeah?"

"That's not what you said bef...-" She began to protest but thought better of it, why pick a fight with the only person she'd spoken to since she moved here. "Sure"she passed him the joint and they sat on the stairs

After a while of talking and smoking they found they got on well, before long they laughed and joked like old friends until the conversation took a somber turn.

"You must be livin' in Dennis' old flat" The boy said, looking down at his feet, she could tell this was a touchy subject.

"Who's Dennis?"

"He was a mate, an a good man bruv" he replied, still looking down

She knew she shouldn't ask but curiosity took the better of her. "Was? What happened to him?" she said cautiously

"He was killed, by them aliens man, believe!" he said taking another draw of the joint he was holding. "His parents moved outta the block not long after, to many memories or somethin'

The girl snorted a laugh at the mention of aliens and regretted it instantly when he shot her a nasty look " Are you taking the piss?" she asked puzzled.

"Nah man, last year, these big alien gorilla wolf mother fuckers invaded the block"

He went on to tell her an elaborate story of aliens, deaths, explosions and how he and his friends managed to save the day from these beasts before showing her the huge scars he had on his shin.

"You've been smoking to much" she giggled at his serious expression

"Believe man, I ain't even lying"

"If there was aliens here, the whole world would know about it"

"But they covered it all up, that's what they said when they arrested us, didn't want to cause a panic or some shit" He seemed determined to convince her.

"Yeah, yeah" she replied mockingly still as sceptic as ever "Look its getting late, I should head home"

"Right! If my nan realises I'm gone I am dead" he giggled standing up "Hey listen, tomorrow, do you wanna like chill or somethin'?" He was as confident as ever

"Why not" she shrugged as she opened the door to the corridor "274, come get me yeah?"

He nodded quickly and turned to start up the stairs. "Wait, what's you're name man?" he asked quickly

"I'm Samantha"

"Call me Pest, blood" He gave a funny little bow and ran up the stairs grinning to himself all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I like where this is going so i'll be continuing asap.  
A bit slow but bear with me. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks guys :)  
**

"Nah Moses bruv, I can't make it today, maybe later yeah. Look I gotta go...bye"

Pest hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed. He glanced lazily it to the mirror on the wall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, for someone who was always so full of energy, Pest was not a morning person. Nevertheless he stumbled his way through the usual morning routine which consisted mostly of getting dressed and playing Fifa. Before long he felt more like his usual self so he recovered his phone from the mess of sheets that were thrown carelessly on his bed and looked at the time. It was midday; the perfect time to head out. Pulling on his usual jacket and shoving his messy hair under the same old woolly hat he bounced out of his bedroom and straight out of the flat, he set off down the corridor not wasting any time, before he knew it he was down the stairs and standing in front the flat he used to be a frequent visitor to. He hadn't been inside since Dennis had been killed, apprehensive, he stared at the sickly green paint smeared over the door and the rusted brass numbers hanging loosely above the letter box. The block was in desperate need of renovations, it was falling apart piece by piece everyone knew it but no one wanted to say it. Shaking these thoughts from his head Pest rapped on the door with his fist and fiddled with his hat in an attempt to look more presentable for the parent he was expecting to answer the door but instead he was met his new acquaintance Samantha. Immediately he noticed her eyes, they were puffy and bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"You been crying?" Pest blurted out "you alright?"

"No, I'm fine." she lied wiping her face with the back of her hand "I mean I'm fine now"

"Yeah you are" he replied with a wink "cause I'm here innit"

Sam couldn't help but laugh "Shut up and come in, no ones home" and she stepped out of the way to let him through the door.

It was strange being in this house again, finally pest understood why Dennis' parents had left. Everything was different now, the furniture, the wallpaper, everything, if Pest hadn't known it so well before he could have mistaken it for an entirely different place, even the smell of the air was different. Dennis really was gone. Pest felt a lump forming in his throat, he squeezed his eyes together tightly determined not to let any emotion spill forward. Realising no one had spoken in several minutes he snapped back to reality.

"So what's the plan blood?" Pest asked casually strutting his way into the living room.

"Plan? I dunno we can do whatever you want I guess" Sam replied

"Whatever I want you say?" suddenly he twirled round to face her, raising his eyebrows and trying to look as suggestive as possible. Pest had never been very suave so despite his best efforts he just ended up pouting and squinting slightly.

"Just sit down" Sam rolled her eyes at him and pushed him playfully onto the sofa "Xbox?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"You read my mind"

After several rounds of Call of Duty it was clear that video games were not Sam's strong point and it annoyed her. A lot.

Boom! Another head shot. And that was one too many.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sam yelled at the T.V screen slamming the controller to the floor.

"Aw man, you are so bad at this" Pest howled with laughter

"Well I don't even want to play any more" She sulked sending him into another fit of laughter

"That is a mad accent you got there blood" he wiped tears from his eyes and regained his composure

"There's nothing wrong with it!" she huffed "It's you that sounds weird"

"Don't be hatin' on me just cause you're crap at this" And he stared laughing again. In the midst of his laughter he was suddenly tackled to the floor, unable to defend himself because of his hysterics. Sam pulled the hat off of Pest's head and began slapping him with it. By now she was laughing uncontrollably herself as the boy rolled about the floor like a fish out of water.

"C'mon I give up man" Pest gasped as he tried to cover his face from the attack and grab his hat back at the same time.

"Fine" Sam stopped hitting him and let him sit up "You pussy" she teased.

Pest ran a hand through his curly hair as he noticed the pink that tinted the girls cheeks, she saw him looking and her eyes darted away.

"What kind of name is Pest anyway?" Sam asked quickly to divert the attention away from herself

"It's my name" he replied with a shrug

"And your real name?"

"Who said that ain't my real name?" He winked "And y'know what ? I don't like you're name"

"Well thanks" Sam said sarcastically

"Nah, there was a girl called Sam who lived on the block before, back when them things came about about, you get me?"

"The aliens?" She tried her best not to laugh "Did they get her too?"

"She left the block man, didn't like the area or somthin'"

"I wonder why" Came more sarcasm "All those damn aliens"

"You know what, I'm gonna prove it, come with me"

Pest grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her out of the flat before she could even think about locking the door. He hurried down the stairs ignoring the girls constant questions and stopped abruptly outside a sorry looking door, this part of the block looked worse than the rest, almost like no one lived there at all. Pest knocked on the door while Samantha stood behind him, warily peering over his shoulder, after a minute or two the door opened slowly and a tall hooded figure emerged.

"Moses fam" Pest greeted the figure cheerfully

"Who's that?" The tall hooded boy nodded towards the girl as he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him

"A friend, whatever" pest replied urgently, desperately trying to make his point "Listen I need-.."

"What do you mean a friend?" Moses ignored Pests urgency, his questions were more important, he scowled down at the pair, his dark flawless skin glistened with sweat in the poorly lit hallway.

"She lives upstairs, relax bruv" Pest replied, noticing Moses' fixed glare on the girl, he was frightening her this was made obvious as she cowered behind Pest gripping his arm tightly "Listen , tell her about them aliens, about Dennis and Jerome, and about how you sorted them out!" growing more and more excited with every word, he looked at Moses expectantly.

"What do you mean you told her?" Moses replied bluntly, dashing poor Pest's hopes "I ain't talking about that, who even is she?" he pushed Pest out of the way exposing Sam to his piercing stare, she swallowed hard trying to find her voice.

"W-whats wrong?" she managed to squeak

"Nothings wrong" Pest chimed in happily, clearly oblivious of the tension in the hallway

"Listen Pest" Moses said finally breaking his stare and looking back to Pest "I got that... thing to do today if you ain't gonna help me out then you need to get lost"

"You still doing that bruv? Like for real?" Pest shifted on the spot, the subject made him uneasy.

"Yeah, an' not a word alright" Moses replied with a nod to finalise the statement and a final scowl at Sam before stepping back into his flat and closing the door on his visitors.

Sam and Pest walked silently back down the hallway, Pest was deep in thought and Sam was still shaken, when they reached the stairwell Sam had to sit down to regain her composure.

"I hate it here" she sighed looking down at her knees

Pest snapped back to reality and suddenly felt the need to comfort her

"Sorry about him" Pest said looking down "He's just a bit...tense right now" He shoved her leg with his foot in a friendly manner. She looked up to see him grinning over her which was enough to cheer her up for now, she was just glad to see a friendly face.

The rest of the day consisted of the pair wreaking havoc and being silly around the block, in the park and anywhere else they could think of while unknown to them something sinister was brewing.

Finally when the light of the cold winter sun was long gone it was time to call it a night, after saying their goodbyes the two retuned to their homes feeling on top of the world, nothing could have prepared them for what was about to unfold.


End file.
